San Diego
San Diego is the eighth-largest city in the United States and second-largest city in California. The city is located on the coast of the Pacific Ocean in Southern California, immediately adjacent to the Mexican border. The birthplace of California, San Diego is known for its mild year-round climate, its natural deep-water harbor, and its long association with the U.S. Navy. The population was 1,307,402 at the 2010 census. Historically home to the Kumeyaay people, San Diego was the first site visited by Europeans on what is now the West Coast of the United States. Upon landing in San Diego Bay in 1542, Juan Cabrillo claimed the entire area for Spain, forming the basis for the settlement of Alta California 200 years later. The Presidio and Mission of San Diego, founded in 1769, were the first European settlement in what is now California. In 1821, San Diego became part of newly independent Mexico, and in 1850, became part of the United States following the Mexican–American War and the admission of California to the union. The city is the county seat of San Diego County and is the economic center of the San Diego–Carlsbad–San Marcos metropolitan area as well as the San Diego–Tijuana metropolitan area. San Diego's main economic engines are military and defense-related activities, tourism, international trade, and manufacturing. The presence of the University of California, San Diego (UCSD), with the affiliated UCSD Medical Center, has helped make the area a center of research in biotechnology. Arenas *Cox Arena *San Diego Sports Arena *Viejas Arena Events *WWF House Show - January 3, 1985 *WWF House Show - February 10, 1985. *Nitro - October 27, 1997 *Bash at the Beach 1998 - July 12, 1998 *RAW - August 3, 1998 *Heat - August 9, 1998 *Heat - May 2, 1999 *RAW - May 3, 1999 *Thunder - October 28, 1999 *Thunder - November 4, 1999 *Heat - December 9, 2001 *Vengeance 2001 - December 9, 2001 *Smackdown - September 26, 2002 *Velocity - September 28, 2002 *RAW - June 2, 2003 *Smackdown - December 11, 2003 *RAW - May 17, 2004 *Smackdown - April 7, 2005 *RAW - October 17, 2005 *Taboo Tuesday 2005 - November 1, 2005 *Smackdown - May 12, 2006. *Velocity - May 13, 2006 *ECW - February 20, 2007 *Smackdown - February 23, 2007. *ECW - February 19, 2008 *Smackdown - February 22, 2008 *One Night Stand 2008 - June 1, 2008 *ECW - October 28, 2008 *Smackdown - October 31, 2008 *RAW - March 15, 2010 *NXT - February 15, 2011 *Superstars - February 17, 2011 *Smackdown - February 18, 2011 *RAW - August 15, 2011 *Superstars - August 18, 2011 *RAW - February 13, 2012 *Superstars - July 19, 2012. *Smackdown - July 20, 2012. *WWE House Show - August 24, 2013. Promotions *SoCal Pro Wrestling Wrestlers *Aaron Eagle *Andre Machievski *B-Boy *Babi Slymm *Brie Bella *Darrien Sanders *Devin Taylor *El Hijo de Rey Misterio *Jaden Jeter *Jay Hanna *Nikki Bella *Reggie Bennett *Rey Mysterio External links * on Wikipedia Category:American towns